Burning Jealousy
by Gimp72
Summary: What happens when you get two starters? Do they get along or compete for your love and attention?


Burning Jealousy

A/N: Ever since Red and Blue version, we had the painstaking decision that was choosing a new starter. However, with the release of X and Y you get to choose a sixth generation starter and a first generation starter. Usually, starter Pokémon have all your love and attention, never having to compete with any other Pokémon you may capture along the way… but now there are two and I wondered… what would happen if one of them got jealous of the other?

(Loosely based on the game, you'll find moments and conversations to be meddled with)

"I choose you, Fennekin!" Gimpy roared as he threw out his pokéball and a small orange fox Pokémon popping out into battle. The tiny fox took a stand in front of Gym leader Viola's Pokémon, Vivillon!

"Quick, use Ember!" Gimpy called out.

"_Yes, Master!" _Fennekin thoughts shouted as she blew out flames at the opposing Pokémon. The bug Pokémon quickly fell at the power of Fennekin's burning flames. Viola groaned as she pointed her pokéball at the fallen bug, summoning it back to the ball.

"Fennekin, you did it!" Gimpy said running towards the small fox and in turn the Pokémon ran towards him as she hopped into his arms, embracing each other on an amazing win.

"Hey kid, here ya go. As the Santalune City gym leader, I hereby bestow the bug badge to you."

"Sweet that's cool, we got to go." Gimpy said dropping Fennekin at his side and swiping the gym badge and running towards the exit, the small fox keeping up just barely behind him.

"_Master, what's with the hurry?" _Fennekin yelled out to him even though she knew he could never understand her. The two went through the bushes, not even stopping to battle the various Pokémon that wanted to fight them. And soon enough the two found themselves in Lumiose City, however, that didn't stop Gimpy at all.

"C'mon Fennekin, this way!" He yelled as he immediately took a left, heading towards what looked like a Pokémon research facility. He ran inside the building with Fennekin in tow as they stopped for a quick breath inside the elevator, Gimpy kneeling over and taking huge breathes as Fennekin looked up to him. She was confused, was this place another gym? Why was her master so excited, she had never seen him like this? The elevator stopped and the doors opened as Gimpy and Fennekin rolled around the corner and into the professor's office.

"Ahh, Gimpy, I see you got my message." Said professor Sycamore

"Yeah, and I've already decided who I want as my starter!" He said with enthusiasm.

"_STARTER!? I'M HIS STARTER!" _Fennekin screamed as she looked up towards her master with a glare. Who the Magikarp was he talking about? She watched as the professor handed him a pokéball, the delight on his face almost unrivaled to anything she's ever seen.

"Charmander, I choose you!" he yelled throwing the pokéball into the air.

"_WHO THE MAGIKARP IS CHARMANDER!?" _Fennekin mentally screamed as out came an orange salamander looking Pokémon with a bright flame on its tail. He didn't seem all that impressive, he was at least 3 levels below her, and she was obviously the more powerful Pokémon.

"Charmander!" Charmander said as he walked over to her.

"Ahh, just as my research predicted, the two fire Pokémon get along naturally. Look, Fennekin is already trying to welcome him to the team!" Professor Sycamore said as Fennekin walked over to Charmander.

"_Listen here, Charmander," _Fennekin began, _"me, I'm the top dog... or fox, around here, so just stick behind me and don't get in my way. I'm sort of master's favorite. So from here on out, I'm in charge of you and the other Pokémon! GOT IT?" _Fennekin said snapping at Charmander as she stomped her paw to the ground. The Charmander stared at her blankly.

"Charmander!" Was all he said, giving her a goofy smile and walking over to Gimpy, the two embracing in a hug.

"_Hey, don't you just ignore me!" _Fennekin snarled. She was about to say more but in came Serena.

"Hey Gimpy, looks like you got a new Pokémon, just as I expected from my rival!" She stated, pulling out one of her pokéballs. "I challenge you to a match!"

"Ha, you'll just loose again Serena. Fennekin, you're up!" Gimpy said dropping Charmander to his side as he got ready to battle.

"Okay, so you two will just battle in my office without asking me… kids these days…" Professor Sycamore said to himself as he sighed.

"Froakie, I choose you!" She said throwing Froakie out onto the field. Fennekin stood up to her watery counterpart as the two trainers thought out their strategies.

"_Back for another beating, Froakie?" _Fennekin chuckled.

"_You'll be the one eating my dust, master and I have been training hard!" _The two glared each other down.

"Froakie, use tackle!" Serena called out as Froakie lunged at Fennekin. The fox tried to dodge, but Froakie was light on his feet and changed directions in the blink of an eye to tackle Fennekin back.

"Fennekin, get up and use ember!" Gimpy roared as Fennekin shot a small flame at Froakie. The frog took the worst of the hit, but somehow shrugged it off like it was nothing. Fennekin stood there in awe as the frog smiled at her, knowing her surprise and shock.

"WATER GUN!" Serena shouted. The next thing Fennekin knew is that she was against the wall. Struggling to stand as Froakie and Serena were cheering.

"Fennekin, return!" Gimpy called out.

"_B-But.. Master, you don't have any other Pokémon on you…" _But nevertheless, Fennekin returned to his side. He looked down to Charmander at his side.

"You ready for your first battle?" He asked the salamander.

"Charmander!"

"Charmander, I choose you!" Gimpy said as Charmander jumped into battle. Fennekin's eyes went wide.

"_Y-You don't stand a chance! If I can't beat him, there's no chance in hell you'll beat him! DO YOU HEAR ME CHARMANDER!?" _She snarled out.

"Don't worry Fennekin," Gimpy said capturing the fox's attention, "he'll do just fine… CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH!" The salamander leapt out at Froakie, catching the frog by surprise as he was scratched down to the floor, the orange salamander doing an onslaught of damage standing over him and scratching. Froakie managed to kick Charmander off of him as he tried to summon the strength to use water gun.

"Not again, Charmander use ember!" Charmander's tail flame grew in brightness and fury as a giant flame, larger than any that Fennekin herself has ever summoned, shot out at Froakie, causing the frog to hurl through the air and land in it's trainer's arms. Froakie was un able to battle and victory went to Charmander.

"_I-Impossible…"_ Fennekin whispered to herself.

"Good job Charmander!" Gimpy said running over to Charmander and lifting him up into the air, Charmander screaming with joy. Fennekin watched as Charmander spiked through levels, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15! He had surpassed her! Serena left silently in a hurry to heal her Pokémon, however, Fennekin could not walk away.

"Charmander!" She was pulled back into reality as she looked up to see Charmander holding out his hand to her, to help her up.

"_I'm perfectly fine, Charmander." _She snarled as she stood up, ignoring the pain in her legs.

"C'mon guys, let's go get you healed up." Gimpy said hoisting Fennekin into his arms.

"_Yeah, and put the noob into the PC…"_Fennekin barked.


End file.
